The present invention relates to rotational electrical machines, which include a rotor that is rotatably supported, via a rotor support member, radially inside a stator having coil end portions on both sides in the axial direction, and which are structured so that oil is supplied from an axial first direction side, which is one side in the axial direction of the rotor, to the coil end portions on the both sides in the axial direction, and vehicle drive devices including such a rotational electrical machine.